


sweet dreams

by kirborb



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, How the hell do I tag this, Hurt/Comfort, LET THEM BE HAPPY DEVSIS, Oneshot, Other, lowkey self projecting on dc, post sovereign of darkness!dark choco, t bc of mentions of like death n stuff. also im paranoid, there is one (1) other fic for this pairing and im sad, they're gonna be fine you guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 22:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18374939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirborb/pseuds/kirborb
Summary: "It's been so long," he continues, "I-I thought you might have..." He didn't finish, but they could guess what he was going to say."But I didn't," they hum against his hair, "and I'm here now."---In which Dark Choco's home is broken into, but the intruder is their boyfriend. Oneshot.





	sweet dreams

It still hurt.

Dark Choco sighed as they trace the now diamond-shaped scar surrounding their left eye. It had been...about a month since the curse was broken but the scar still hurt. Granted, it had dimmed to a dull ache as compared to the near constant burn it used to be, but it was still noticeable.

Shaking off the thought, they stifled a yawn and look longingly at their bed. Their bed. It was their first night back in their home, as they stayed at their twin sister's house to recover for the past month.

It was only eight in the evening but Dark Choco was ready to collapse. They sent a lingering look at their bedroom window. Perhaps...

After struggling with the latch for a few minutes, they practically fling the window open, letting the breeze drift across their face. Drawing the curtains to leave a slight gap, they collapse into bed, snuggling deeper into the covers.

\---

They awoke to the sound of uneven breathing and someone pressed against their chest. Gently pulling back the covers, they're met with a nest of grey hair, burying itself further into their chest. They were also dimly aware of their chest being slightly damp. "Have you been crying?" they ask, already knowing who the 'intruder' was.

Werewolf's icy blue eyes meet Dark Choco's singular red eye. "You're back..." His voice wavers, and he buries himself back into them. Dark Choco didn't respond verbally, simply choosing to press a kiss to the top of his head. "It's been so long," he continues, "I-I thought you might have..." He didn't finish, but they could guess what he was going to say.  
"But I didn't," they hum against his hair, "and I'm here now."

They wrap their arms around him, their gaze drifting to the now wide open window. A smile danced across their face as they reminisced their relationship. Quiet meetings in the forest, night walks lit by the half moon, gentle laughs shared by lakes and silent kisses away from society.

Then...

Their hand reaches their face and they subconsciously trace their scar, letting out a shaky breath.

Breathing deeply, they brought their hand down to run it through Werewolf's hair. Don't think about it don't think about it don't think about it don't think about it don't think about it don't-  
"I'm sorry."  
They're brought crashing down to earth when he whispers those words. "N-no, it's not that," they reply softly, tilting his head up and stroking his cross-shaped scar, "it's what happened after."  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
Their dull, distracted gaze at the wall is his answer, and he responds by kissing them softly on the lips, laughing when they blush and hide in his hair.

"Thank you." Dark Choco murmurs.  
"...for?" asks Werewolf, slightly confused.  
"Just...coming back, even after I've been gone so long." they answer, resting their forehead against his, "I didn't know what to expect when I left the window open. I didn't know whether you'd still love me after..." They trail off and stare quietly at Werewolf's scar.  
"That wasn't your fault," he protests, "and you know that."  
"I-I just-"  
He quiets them again with a kiss on the lips. 

"You know I'll always love you."

They don't respond at first, and worried thoughts speed through his mind at a million miles an hour - until he hears a stifled whimper. He looks up and sure enough, they're crying. He squeaks in surprise and babbles out apologies only to be quieted by their gentle smile. "I'm fine," they say, "I just haven't heard that in so long." They laugh lightly. "Look at us. Now I'm the one crying!"  
He chuckles a little. "I think you're justified."

They rest their head on his and remains quiet. They can't keep their mind from drifting, and memories of The Sword force themselves to the front of their mind. They glare at nothing as the voice of It whispers through their mind, how it always told them no one would care if they disappeared, how it was just another person - no one would miss them, how they could gain so much power if they just listened to It. Battered, beaten, and losing hope - they had listened. And The Sword's power flooded them. Those months were the worst - being forced to watch as their body moved without them, as they, no It pledged Its allegiance to Her, as the gem was forced into their empty eye socket.

As they had stared at Werewolf, as his blood dripped from his cheek and The sword, while they held their hand over their left eye.

No, that hadn't happened under Its control, they still had control then. But after, It was all too happy to laugh and torment them that he didn't love them anymore, that he would be happy if they died, that they didn't deserve him. But of course, that wasn't true, was it? He had just told them, hadn't he? They grin, and nestle themself into his hair, breathing in the scent. They hide a smirk when he makes a surprised noise. "I-what are you doing?"  
"Just thinking about how much I love you," they say, kissing him on the head again. They snicker as he sputters, bright red. "But...I think I'd like to talk about it now."  
He quiets down, shuffles back and looks them in the eye. "I'm listening."

And so they talk. Contempt filled their voice as they talked about The Sword. Melancholy jumped to the forefront as they recalled how It dictated how they saw their relationships. Guilt overtook as they described going back to The Sword when they escaped it the first time. Regret controlled as they spoke about them succumbing to Its power. Then finally relief, when they had fully freed themself from Its control. Upon finishing, they took a deep breath, waiting for Werewolf's response.  
He blinked, taking it all in. "I...can see why you didn't want to talk about it at first."  
They smiled sadly. "Indeed."  
"But it's over now, isn't it?" he responds, cupping their face, "You've just got scars now."  
"Both physical and mental," they sigh, leaning into the touch, "While I was recovering, it was all I could think about." Their voice thickens. "It was awful."  
He snuggles back into Dark Choco after kissing them. "It's over now," he soothes, "It's over, I promise."  
They take in deep, uneven breaths - using his presence to ground themself.

It strikes them that they are absolutely exhausted, the outpouring of emotion being far too much. Yawning, they tell Werewolf this and glance at the clock reading half eleven at night. He repositions himself to press his back against their stomach while they looped their arms around his chest.

They kissed the back of his neck and hum a gentle song. The humming soon fades as they tire and close their eyes. "I love you."  
He snuggles further into them. "I love you more."  
They laugh, filled with fatigue. "I don't think that's possible." With that, they finally drift off.

Werewolf smiles to himself, before falling asleep to the gentle rhythm of Dark Choco's breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> darkwhip is good, but darkwolf is just *clenches fist, a single tear rolling down my cheek* so go od
> 
> they/them dc bc im bitter and self projecting
> 
> also i swear im not normally this good i was possessed by the Writing God


End file.
